A story for Shippo
by Gypsyn
Summary: It's just another boring day in feudal japan, walking around looking for jewel fragments so for the sake of entertainment Shippo asks Kagome for a story or two. What will Inuyasha and the group think of her twist on some old classics?  8 year hiatus between chapt 1 and 2.
1. A Story for Shippo

disclaimer! i do not own Inuyasha and i am not making any money off my silly fan fiction :P

~also i wrote this at 14 i am currently 22.~ :P

~Gypsin

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hm? Yes Shippo? What is it?"

"Um i was kind of wondering if you knew any stories."

"Huh? What kind of story do you mean?"

"A story from your time maybe? Oh! do you know any stories about foxes?"

"Uh yeah, i do, would you like to hear one?" Kagome asked the kit kindly.

"Yeahyeahyeah!"

"What are you jumpin around for Shippo? Your gonna attract a demon over here with that noise."

"Oh quiet Inuyasha, he just wants a story."

Inuyasha turned back to the road muttering loudly about Kagome always taking the "runts" side.

"stop complaining Inuyasha I want to listen to Kagome Chan's story."

"Yes. It would be A shame to interrupt."

Inuyasha shot the monk and demon slayer a glare then turned back and muttered more quietly.

"Okay Shippo, I could tell you the story of the 'raven and the fox'. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Huh? The raven..? No Kagome I've never heard of that one."

"Well... I guess it IS European."

"?"everyone)

"Never mind. I'll just tell you the story."

Once upon a time, there was a Raven sitting in a tall tree with a bunch of delicious grapes in his beak. under the tree was the cunning Fox who-

"Cunning? Him?" Inuyasha spat giving a pointed look at the kitsune. Shippo just sat in his basket on Kagome's bike looking smug.

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome replied patiently. "The fox in the story was very smart. Now back to the story."

"The Fox looked up at the Raven's grapes hungrily. And had an idea."

"Hello, Lady Raven." The Fox greeted kindly watching the bird and she looked down at him startled. As she had been just about to eat her lovely grapes before he called. But she said nothing holding onto her grapes firmly, and so he continued.  
>"Your feathers are beautiful as always. Such a lovely rich black that you can see all sorts of greens and blues " The Raven looked at her clean black feathers then back at the fox proudly."<p>

"But Black birds aren't that nice looking Kagome." Shippo pointed out, looking a bit baffled.

"Well the fox was just trying to be flattering Shippo."

"He sounds just like Miroku." Inuyasha murmured, giving said monk an accusing glance. "I second that thought." Sango agreed under her breath in a chuckle.

"-The fox went on. "But I wonder Is your voice as lovely as you are?" He questioned.

"Yep, that's Miroku." Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo all laughed quietly.  
>The mentioned monk raised an eyebrow at this. But said nothing, allowing the miko to continue her story.<p>

"Now, the Raven became so vain, and so proud from the foxes' kind words that she had quite forgotten her food. So when she opened her mouth to sing for the fox, she was very surprised when they fell from her mouth."

The Fox immediately leapt up, snatched her grapes from the air, and ate every last one. The Raven realized she'd been tricked and flew away angrily. And the fox loped back into his home in the forest licking his lips and grinning."

"Cool!"

"Pft. The fox wasn't smart, the bird was dumb." Inuyasha pointed out crossly.

"Does nothing ever impress you? I liked it Kagome Chan."

"Thanks Sango."

"Feh."

"I could tell you a story you might like Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to coax him into a better mood.

"Whatever "

"Do you think I should tell another story Shippo?"

"Yeah! Tell one about a dog now!"

With this request the dog in the group whipped his head around and glared at the fox.

"Hm... Well, I do know a couple with dogs in them. But there are wolves in both stories."

Said glare worsened.

"Tell the story Kagome." Shippo encouraged smirking at Inuyasha.

"Okay I'll just start with the story of the three p- um friends."

"Whatever." Inuyasha snorted indifferently, however one ear focused in her direction as she started the story, so she took that to mean he was listening.

"Once upon a time, there were three animals that were just starting out in the world and leaving their parents, they went on quests to find new homes. Now the first animal was a fox."

"Sweet! There's a fox in this story too."

-GLARE-

"The second was A cat, and the third was A Dog. One day during their travels they all happened to meet and decided to settle down right were they were. Because there was after all a safety in numbers, and they happened to get along very well.

"as if."

"shhh."

"Miroku! If you ever-"

"Sit."

"Gra-!" -slam-  
>"ow "<p>

"moving on "

"So they all made their own houses. Now this fox happened to be very fond of games and having fun. So to get the job done quickly he made his house of straw. Then slacked off while the other two worked."

Inuyasha's glare faded.

"The cat saw the fox having so much fun, so she just built her house of sticks. then slacked off while the dog worked.

"The dog was a very hard worker and wanted a safer home. So he made his house of bricks. (stone blocks) Which took longer and was hard to do.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha's "i can see whats going to happen" face and pouted. as he too saw where this was leading.

The fox made fun of the dog for working so hard and the cat tried to get him to play with them. But the dog ignored them and after many days of hard work finished a fine brick house.

One day, A big bad wolf came down from his mountain looking for something to eat. So when he came across the three houses, he came up to the straw house first and tapped lightly on the door. "Little fox, Little fox! Let me come in!" He called, because he could smell a fox inside. "No!" shouted the little fox.

"Then I'll just knock your house down." Said the wolf, and he did. It only took a small push and the walls fell down around the frightened little fox. And just when the big bad wolf was about to eat the fox, It escaped to the cats house."

The wolf followed it to the house and knocked on the door.

"Little cat, little cat! Let me come in." "no" shouted the cat, thinking she was safe inside her stick house.

But the hungry wolf knocked that house down too. So the cat and the fox raced to the dogs house with the wolf right behind them. When they got to the dogs brick house, and they asked for his help, the good hearted dog didn't hesitate to let them in.

Inuyasha gave a cocky grin at this.

"The solid door slammed in the wolf's face, and the big bad wolf howled angrily."

Shippo, and Inuyasha both gave soft snickers.

"The wolf called to the dog this time.

"little pup little pup let me in." The wolf called hungrily.  
>"The dog said-"<p>

"Screw you, Dumbass."

"...Okay sure."

When the dog refused to let him in, the wolf tried to knock his house down as well. But it was a strong house, and it held no matter how hard the wolf tried to get through it, and while the wolf was outside trying his hardest to get in, the three friends sat comfortably by the fireplace.

The wolf couldn't do anything to the house no matter how hard he tried. So he decided to go for a different tactic. The only opening in the house he could find other than the door, was the chimney. So he leapt up on the roof and without a second thought jumped down the chimney landing in the flames of the dogs fireplace. He was so surprised that he jumped back up the chimney and raced back to the mountain never to come back."

The whole group burst out laughing at this, Even Inuyasha.  
>And somewhere in the mountains Kouga sneezed really, really hard.<p>

~edit~

author notes:

3/29/12

I've been seriously considering writing a sequel to this but the only snag is i don't know any more stories i would want Kagome to tell them. i was considering beauty and the beast, little red riding hood or some other Grimm brother stories but id like to see other ideas. if you have a suggestion for a story comment your idea okay? ;3

~Gypsin


	2. A Story for Inuyasha

~ A.N. It's been eight years since I worked on this story between chapter 1 and 2 so naturally the style is different. I wasn't planning on EVER doing a chapter 2 but you guys were are so supportive of there being more to it that I gave in. -w-; and now I'm actually planning on doing at least one more chapter. Can't keep picking on Inuyasha after all can we?  
>~Gypsin<p>

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. I'm Also not making any money from this silly fanfic.

"So what was the other story with a wolf in it Kagome?" Shippo asked eagerly as they began walking again.

"Um..." Kagome said faltering, as she realized she had blanked on what that other story had been. the only story she could remember anymore that had both a dog and a wolf in it was Asops fable.

But thinking on Asops 'moral' of that story "Better to starve free than grow fat a slave..." Quickly she glanced at Inuyasha. for now he seemed relaxed, if a little pleased from the last story. He had a bit of a smirk still.  
>Kami, she knew if she gave that little rendition Inuyasha would... (she held back a gulp.) it would be like goading him about the prayer beads only ten times worse. She would be lucky if he talked to her again by the next month! Or worst case scenario he could be so disgusted he would just LEAVE.<p>

But it was the only one she had to work with. 'I'll just have to adjust the story.' She thought quickly.

"Well there's the story of how dogs originated." Kagome invented.

"That sounds like a interesting tale doesn't it Inuyasha?" Miroku teased. Inuyasha snorted at the jab and watched Kagome warily.

"Well go on Kagome, I wanna hear it." Shippo urged.

"Well... Uh, once a very long long time ago there were two identical brother wolves who lived deep in the mountains. The older brother was Okami, and the younger was Inumi."

Inuyasha gave her a quirking look as though judging if he should believe her choice of names. Kagome kept up a natural appearance and quickly continued with the story, somewhat making it up as she went.

"When the brothers were old enough to hunt and protect themselves they decided to part ways and find their meaning in life. But they promised to meet again and see how the other was faring. They parted ways at a fork in the road, Okami going into a dense forest and Inumi trotting on towards a great empty plain. The younger brother walked all day with no food or water, until at last he found a human village Where he was so tired and hungry he could do little more than collapse at it's outskirts and sleep. When he awoke he found a very young girl standing quite close to him offering him some of her meat. happily he accepted the meal and the girl brought more and more food until he had eaten his fill."

"Wouldn't the girls parents have been mad for her sharing food with a wolf?" Sango asked incredulously.

"By that time she was an orphan. She lived in her parents old hut." Kagome replied.

"Then the girl smiled, happy to have helped and started to go home. For a moment Inumi considered going on down the path again now that he was full. But for better or worse he found he liked this human and felt he owed her his gratitude so he followed her home. She was surprised but pleased to have made a new friend in the beast and as he seemed quite at ease with her and sweet tempered she welcomed him into her small home to stay as long as he wanted."

At the words 'sweet tempered' Shippo, Sango, Miroku and even Kirara all blatantly looked at Inuyasha with somewhat disbelieving expressions.

He narrowed his eyes at them in return, growling low in his throat as if daring them to say something. They all quickly looked away again trying to pretend they hadn't looked at all. Inuyasha snorted at their looks and carried on.

Kagome could already tell the others intended to tease Inuyasha to death with her story, but she plowed on through it quickly trying to be as respectful as possible.

"She gave him something to drink and a spot by her fire Until they were tired. When it was time to sleep she let him up on her bed and he made himself comfortable at her feet keeping them warm.

Miroku chuckled at this part and Kagome raised her eyebrow in question. Miroku saw this and started to explain. "I was just imagini-" Inuyasha quickly snapped "Imagining what?" at Miroku, shooting a deadly glare. At this the monk grinned broadly and Inuyasha growled again. "Oh nothing." Miroku chuckled.

"I know what I was imagining!" Shippo said loudly smiling even broader from his spot in Kagome's basket. Kagome felt a chill as Inuyasha whipped around to deliver a death glare at the Kitsune, regardless Shippo charged head on into the unseen battlefield.

"I was imagining Inuyasha curled up like a dog at the foot of Kag-"

"Shippo!" Kagome cut in angrily "Stop it! You know Inuyasha hates being teased like that." It was clear Shippo hadn't expected for Kagome to intervene. neither had Inuyasha for that matter. Both demons gave her their full attention and Shippo quickly got over his surprise and countered with puppy dog eyes. big green eyes getting bigger as he pouted up at Kagome. She narrowed her eyes at him in a way she might look at Inuyasha before a sitting. "Don't you look at me like that mister, you know I'm not going to step in and save you from Inuyasha if you goad him like that on purpose." "I- sorry Kagome." Shippo said succumbing to the stern look on her face.

"Don't apologize to ME." She said firmly indicating a somewhat smug Inuyasha with a tilt of her head. Shippo seemed to flinch and Inuyasha found his smirk again, but only a little. "Sorry Inuyasha." Shippo apologized taking his cue without a fight.

Inuyasha seemed to accept the half hearted apology grudgingly. because He muttered a quick, "Feh." turned up his nose haughtily and walked on pretending nothing had happened. Kagome was surprised that he had let it go so quickly, but considering how often she usually took Shippo's side in arguments she supposed Inuyasha was pacified simply because she took his side for once.

As Kagome pondered this the others waited for her to continue with the story, too afraid of sparking her anger to remind her.

After some distance in silence it was Sango who braved the questionable mood of their priestess saying in a softly nudging tone "um... Kagome? Can we hear the rest of the story?"

"Oh! The story!" kagome cried jerking herself from her thoughts with an embarrassed look on her face. "Of course, sorry."

"Uh, anyway... Inumi and the girl grew to enjoy their time together And The two became good friends. They made up games like fetch so they could play together and on lazy nights by the fire he would lay in her lap and let the girl pet him."

Kagome took a breath and was surprised and pleased when nobody commented. Not even Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.

"This went on for several years and they grew to deeply trust each other until one day they made a promise."

At this Kagome paused, trying to find just the right thing to say. Something that would cancel out Asop's moral completely And more than that, something she hoped Inuyasha would take to heart about the beads.

The others looked at her with anticipation. "What was the promise?" Shippo asked meekly.

But frustratingly Kagome couldn't find the right words. Then she had a thought.

"It was something you could never put to words." she said slowly. "It was a promise made so long ago the words to describe it are gone. The only way I can describe it, is that they forged a deep bond. If one of them got into trouble the other would protect them. If one was sick or injured, the other would stay by their side and take care of them. If one was lonely or sad The other would try to fill that void and make the other happy again. It was the strongest bond between humans and animals ever to be made."

Inuyasha snorted at this, and Kagome looked at him surprised and suddenly heavy hearted.

"Hey! but what about foxes or cats?" Shippo whined.

"Sorry Shippo." Kagome replied shaking her head. "Dogs have always been called mans best friend. If it makes you feel better though foxes are distant cousins to the dog and Kirara, in places like Egypt cats are considered sacred animals and even worshipped as gods"

Kirara tilted her head slightly and twitched her tail in question, emitting a light "mew" in response.

"That all sounds completely made up." Inuyasha accused shortly.

"I can show you proof in my time." Kagome responded in turn with narrowed eyes. "It's common knowledge there. besides," she huffed "Wasn't there a village awhile back that kept insisting YOU were a dog god? obviously its not THAT outlandish."

"N-not the cat thing I can believe that." Inuyasha said changing his opinion quickly.  
>"But foxes are NOT related to dogs!" He said huffily.<p>

"Actually i'm pretty sure they are. Foxes are classified as members of the canine family right along with coyotes, wolves, raccoons, dogs and a few others. ALSO common knowledge in my time." she added tersely.  
>Kagome:1 Inuyasha:0<p>

He glared but did not start in on her again. "Well get on with it then." He snapped irritably.

Kagome frowned at him but was at least glad he wasn't as uninterested in her story as he tried to lead her to believe.

She continued as bid. "So that the villagers would recognize Inumi as one of theirs and not a wild beast the girl gave him a tough leather collar. one she hoped would stand the test of time.

At first he detested the collar and tried to bite it off. This made the girl sad and he stopped when he realized that to her at least the collar was important. a part of their bond. it was something that bound him to the girl physically and something she took joy in seeing him exhibit. Eventually he grew to treasure the collar as a memento of their bond."

Everyone glanced at Inuyasha yet again and Kagome saw his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"In time when the girl was old enough she and Inumi took up jobs as sheep herders, Because Evening after evening other beasts would come and try to make off with lambs under the humans noses. It turned out Inumi was amazing at guarding the sheep and time after time he would catch these beasts and either attack outright or bark the alert and send them running back to the woods in fear. Be it wildcat, bear, or even other wolves. Inumi was never afraid and he took his job very seriously."

This time Kagome paused and peeked at Inuyasha who seemed to be ignoreing her again. She didn't happen to notice his eyebrow had stopped twitching.

"When the time to go back and meet his brother drew close he left the village and the girl behind hesitantly, and went out on the road back the way he had come until he found the familiar fork in the road. There he waited patiently. When his older brother finally appeared They greeted happily and told each other of their fates since they had separated. Okami told his younger brother proudly that he was now a pack leader and had recently taken a mate. Inumi was happy to hear his brother faring well and told him of his own fate. "I live with a young girl in a village a day from here. I protect their sheep in exchange for ample food and shelter."

"And what is that around your neck?" his brother asked.

Inumi raised his head to show Okami his collar in a better light. "It was something my human gave me to show the others of my alliance with her."

"It's rubbing against your fur," Okami growled "doesn't it bother you?" "You get used to it." Inumi said shrugging. At this Okami growled angrily. "You have been sorely cheated and made into a slave." He proclaimed. Inumi was shocked to hear his brother say such a thing.  
>"I'm no slave." He said back angrily. "I am free to do as I please."<p>

"Then take off that foul collar and throw it in the river." Okami demanded

"That I will not do." Inumi replied sternly. "It is a memento of our bond."

"Your bond is a chain that confines you." Okami said back.

"I stand by my alliance. I like the humans. I will not have you mock my bond." He growled.

Try as he might he could not explain this bond to his older brother. And okami only continued to mock him for it. At this the two brothers parted ways bitterly, Okami disappearing into the woods and Inumi returning to his village.

"Was that the end of the story?" Shippo asked in a disappointed tone.

"No there's more."

"Not long after Inumi returned home, his brother followed him in secret and watched inumi and the human girl from afar. He waited all day and into the late evening when the sheep where all coraled for the night. finally, Inumi left the human girls side to check the sheep one last time for the evening and seizing his chance Okami came out of his hideing place and went into the village. The girl was heading back to her home alone when he found her. The wolf walked calmly towards her pretending to be his younger brother so he could get just close enough to kill her. And the poor girl trustingly smiled and waited on him,"

InuYasha seemed to snap from frustration because at this part of the story he started to yell "I thought you fucking said they had a "bond"! how could she not tell? , and what the hell sort of dumb girl would mistake a wolf for a dog anyway?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha her best 'Are you kidding me?' face and slowly inserted logic back into the conversation. "Inuyasha, Inumi is a wolf, AND He's identical to his brother. Could you tell two identical wolves apart from a distance without your heightened sense of smell?"

Inuyasha frowned at Kagome wrinkling his nose as he scoffed glaring at the woods to their right as he walked. To the others who knew him this was as close to an admission of defeat as he ever got. Kagome:2 Inuyasha:0

Quickly Kagome picked the story back up again not wanting to leave the others hanging.

"But as he got closer and closer she realized something was terribly wrong. This wolf wasn't wearing the collar she had given Inumi. He always wore his collar. And with it gone she felt a sense of dread in her heart."

"See Inuyasha? you wound yourself up to tight. She realized it wasn't him after all." Sango scolded the hanyou. Inuyasha simply grunted in a slightly embarrassed way and waited for Kagome to continue.

"Seeing that the wild animal before her wasn't her pet. the girl turned and ran. Calling out for Inumi desperately. Okami was surprised and angry that she had seen through his trick and chased her down howling for blood."

Shippo gulped loudly at this part and Inuyasha seemed to tense in dislike at this turn of events but both kept quiet as Kagome continued.

"Of course Okami was too fast for the girl and brought her down, Biting her ankle and then for good measure he went for her leg. Still She fought him with all she had, kicking and hitting as much as she could but he was just too much for her to handle alone."

Shippo shrank in kagomes basket, his eyes pokeing out were worridly watching Kagome. Miroku and Sango had similarly worried expressions and even Inuyasha was visibly winceing at this part of the story.

"Just when he was about to kill her Inumi arrived, seeing and smelling the girls blood on his brother who loomed over her body, he went into a rage and leapt at Okami. His teeth bared without a second thought as he knocked him away from the girl, biteing viciously.

The two were infuriated with each other. Okami because his own brother valued a human's life more than his own, and Inumi because his brother dared to try and kill his dearest friend. That night The two fought tooth and claw until morning and they had both exhausted almost every ounce of strength and could barely keep moving.  
>No matter how hard Okami tried to get around Inumi to kill the girl his brother would thwart him. Biting and snapping at him with such ferocity okami could not overtake him.<p>

"Wolves do not "protect" humans." Okami howled angrily.

"Then I am no longer a wolf!" Inumi barked back.

"What? How dare you! You disgrace!" Okami shouted at Inumi feeling betrayed.

Inumi only growled at his former brother and let him say what he wanted. He already knew nothing he could say would make Okami understand his bond or his friendship with the humans. And nothing Okami could say to him would ever make up for trying to kill the girl. They were at a stand still.

"Fine! enjoy your servitude dearest brother!" Okami relented angrily, turning tail And going back to his woods.

"If your freedom means I'm not allowed to choose my own path it isn't really freedom is it?" Inumi snapped back at him.

With that The two former brothers parted ways, this time for good.

Since that day dogs have stayed with humans and taken the place as mans best friend while wolves have held a deep grudge against humans and dogs alike."

Instantly Shippo was on the one gap in her story. "But what about Koga? He lik-"

"The end." Kagome interrupted blushing.

However Miroku wasn't having that ending either. "But Kagome-sama why would Koga take such a shining to you if wolves don't like humans?"

At least they sounded genuinely curious and hadnt decided she had made the whole thing up like she had feared they would.  
>Kagome sighed sharply. "LOOK, I've NEVER understood why Koga likes me. I can't give him pure demon children. I'm not a great fighter. I'm not beautiful. The only reason for him to like me that I can think of is my ability to see the jewel shards.<p>

Shippo didn't seem to like this negative statement and scolded the girl sharply "Don't sell yourself short Kagome! You ARE beautiful, AND you smell good, AND your really kind. It would be hard for a guy NOT to fall in love with you!"

Kagome blushed lightly and smiled her thanks at the kitsune.

Sango entered into the conversation with a very upbeat reminder, "That's true Kagome. Remember In that last village, weren't there at least three men who proposed to you at that party?"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha barked looking back at the girl in question accusingly.

Kagome winced and pretended to dislodge something from the ear closest to him. He could certainly be deafening when he wanted to be.  
>"Geez... I obviously didn't ACCEPT Inuyasha. what, are you going to yell at me every time a man looks my way?"<p>

"Why didn't you TELL me some guys were hitting on you?" Inuyasha asked angrily ignoring Kagome's own question.

The girls eyebrow twitched in irritation. "It was a party. they were drunk and I'm not going to go out of my way to get strangers beaten up for complimenting me."

"If you don't want guys hitting on Kagome you should have just went with her to the party Inuyasha." Shippo said in a sensible tone.

"Like I would have been caught dead at that dumb party!" Inuyasha snapped back red-faced.

Miroku smiled and said, "Well then get used to the idea of men trying to pick up lady Kagome when she's all alone at the 'next' party."

Inuyasha's nose crinkled in dislike at the notion. "What, you planning on leavening her alone in there or somethin?"

shippo jumped back into the conversation ignoring Kagomes looks of embarrassment. "You never know Inuyasha. Maybe Sango leaves to get drinks, and bam!" he snapped his fingers smirking. "three guys pounce on her, just like last time."

Kagome gave a tiny groan and fought back a darker blush.

Inuyasha's crinkled nose turned into a snarl and his sharp fangs became exposed. He whipped on Kagome with a serious expression.

"Kagome no more pa-"

"Sit." Kagome snapped before he could finnish.

~The idea for using Asop's The wolf and the dog came from Tuxy1999. So thanks! :)

If anyone else has amazing ideas for this story feel free to comment. If I like it I'll use it. ~Gypsin


	3. A Story for Kagome

"I'm fine." Kagome insisted for what had to have been the twelfth time that night.

As Sango and Shippo fussed over the miko worriedly that Evening. her words of rejection towards the others coddling behavior Reminded Miroku of a well memorized mantra. It was starting to seem all He heard was "I'm fine. it's okay. don't worry. I'm okay." Over and over. But she wasn't fine. They all knew it and she had to KNOW they could tell.

Shippo was coping with Kagome's obvious heartache by cuddling into her arms and letting her hug him tight when she needed it. He had also tried to tell her earlier that Inuyasha was a pig of a dog which didn't seem to help her feel better.

Sango's method of comforting her friend was much more careful. She tended to walk on eggshells around the girl for fear of upsetting her, which Kagome seemed very aware of. Anyone who knew the demon slayer would have noticed the change. Sango was usually fairly brash and rather bold in her demeanor. But nights like these she chose to offer finding a place to bathe and tips on Kagome's neglected training. Often she would take first watch and sit against a tree with Kirara left at Kagome's side as if for the extra protection. Although it was more likely for the extra comfort. It was a little heart warming Miroku reflected thinking back on the times he had noticed this change.

They all knew Kirara was precious to Sango. The fire cat was sometimes even considered a tether to the slayers sanity. She was after all Sango's second to last living loved one. And on nights when she would offer to let Kirara sleep with Kagome it seemed very much like a little girl offering her best friend her most favorite doll to sleep with so she could keep the bad dreams away. It was a sweet and innocent gesture.

Miroku caught Sango's quick worried glance in his direction at another of her friends "I'm just fines." and smiled reassuringly in return.  
>Her eyes softened at his smile and she returned to gently coddling their unfortunate friend.<p>

Miroku chuckled softly to himself from his safe position across the fire. As much as Sango's overprotective and frankly adorable tactics of helping Kagome warmed the heart. He could tell that the girl felt smothered by all the attention. So he stayed back and considered what should be done.

Even though Inuyasha had gone to Kikyo with Kagome around quite a few times already, it was always a bit of a shock to the group. Somehow it felt like he was betraying all of them. Perhaps it felt that way because Everyone in the group cared for Kagome so deeply. She held everyone together, she was the heart of their little group. And her pain was felt.

Inuyasha as of late insisted that these meetings were businesslike and not personal. Obviously they all doubted this was 100% truthful. Even (perhaps especially) Miroku himself had trouble believing that his typically closed off friend was running off the see his 'ex lover' alone for simply business.  
>But then again this was Inuyasha. If anyone had the stupidity and the pride To leave a lovely girl like Kagome hanging in doubt for so long simply for battle plans and rumors... it was him.<p>

Whenever Kikyo came around it could take weeks for Kagome to open back up to everyone again, days and days of Kagome and Sango riding together on Kirara while he was stuck running behind with an unapologetic fool.  
>The nights of cold looks and chilly conversation. Watching as Kagome quietly rejected Inuyasha's very presence which made him upset which made him an ass. The long string of sits near the end was always rather amusing, Miroku had to admit. Perhaps all the more amusing because It never ceased to amaze him how much anger Kagome could keep bottled up for that long. Sort of like how he was always amazed at Inuyasha's complete and utter stupidity in trying to face that controlled and rather horrifying anger with his own unjustifiable anger. It was like watching a small child poke a large sleeping demon with a sharp stick.<p>

Perhaps if Inuyasha could just quietly resign himself to making things up to her or just actually proving his visits were only for information, then he could get somewhere past a 6 foot hole in the ground in his exact shape.  
>Doubtless Inuyasha was overdue on begging for forgiveness tips from the master.<p>

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out abruptly. Miroku glanced up from the fire. "Kagome don't move! A butterfly landed in your hair! That means you'll have good luck!" The kit cried gleefully.

The girl blinked down in surprise at the stirring Kitsune and smiled softly as he got up to take a better look. Miroku and Sango looked too. Sure enough It was a vivid blue butterfly resting still and unbothered on her hair just above her left eye. Miroku smiled at the picture she made, blinking blue eyes down at the kit, a matching blue butterfly fluttering its wings wearily. He found himself speaking his mind before he cold even think twice. "Do you know what butterfly's symbolize Kagome?"

She looked up at him slowly, careful not to jostle the little arrival. "No." she answered looking at him curiously.

He smiled softly. "The butterfly is said to represent the soul, specifically it represents rebirth."

She frowned and seemed to let her expression droop a bit and the others whipped around to bestow such evil glares he found himself emitting a shudder. Shippo and kirara looked incredulous and angry. Shippo even bared his fangs. Sango's eyes were the worst however. They seemed to whisper promises of death to him. But he gulped and went on regardless."Do you know why they are a symbol of rebirth?"

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because as caterpillars they live out their sad lives fighting to survive and crawling through the dirt, Representing mortal life. Then they cocoon themselves and don't move or eat representing death. then finally this little one-" he indicated her visitor "-becomes what it was always meant to be. a beautiful butterfly. Symbolizing rebirth or even nirvana."

"Is that so..?" She asked looking away from him completely.

"... You know I think that butterfly matches you perfectly."

Her gaze turned back to him surprised then highly offended.

"Because I'm a reincarnation?" she asked softly. But through the soft words he felt her hurt as she looked at him accusingly. He glanced at the others.  
>Sango's eyes were on fire now. he could feel the rage from her glare heating his skin but it was too late he HAD to make his point. He didn't look directly at Sango for fear of buckling in fear and went on calmly.<p>

"No. Because if we stand you and Kikyo side by side your light shines brighter. Like a butterfly to a caterpillar. Your very vivid compared to kikyo. Your very passionate and bright."

"Inuyasha doesn't think so." She snapped.

He smiled charmingly. "Inuyasha is a liar when it suits him."

"She's more powerful than I am." She argued.

"Aren't butterfly's fragile? And yet... They attract Adoration and love. Just to prove my point... Shippo, Kirara, Sango I dare one of you to crush that butterfly."

All of the others flinched at the thought and quickly turned defensive.

"No way miroku!" Shippo snarled. Kirara hissed quietly in agreement and sango gave him a disgusted look.  
>Kagome just brought her hands up to protect the startled butterfly who fluttered at her quick movement.<p>

He smiled and shrugged. He started to move slowly from his seat. "Very well I will-"

"No you will not houshi!" Sango defended.

His grin widened as he even more slowly took his seat again. "Why are you all protecting it now? It can't hurt me. If that's why your worried."  
>Kagome's hands lowered.<p>

"Quit messing around like that!" Sango snapped guardedly.

"I LIKE butterfly's Miroku!" Shippo cried angrily.

"I just wanted to make a point. You know I would never harm Kagome's little ward."

Said girl giggled at this comment and the others calmed down again.  
>His expression went to boastful and relaxed.<br>"See?"

"There is something about beautiful seemingly harmless creatures that makes you feel like they are precious." Miroku chuckled voicing an after thought.

"Inuyasha seems to agree the most, though not in words." He hinted.

Kagome's expression turned soft and relaxed. She nodded and smiled A true smile at the monk.  
>"Thank you Miroku. That makes me feel better."<p>

When it came to Kagome's protection everyone knew there was no foe Inuyasha wouldn't tackle. Even the seemingly unstoppable forces of time and space were not given exception. Their friend had proved this. Pushing his body over unbelievable limitations to save Kagome more times than he could count... And yet he could turn around a moment later and say some of the cruelest things possible to that same person he had just risked everything for... It was frustrating. From Mirokus point of view he felt like he was watching a dog chase its own tail only to Bite himself, yelp, and start chasing again.

It was pretty obvious Inuyasha loved Kagome with all his heart. Anybody with eyes could see they had a deep connection. It was just that he was so very stupid when it came to talking... And apparently on decision making.

His thoughts on the matter tapered off suddenly as a second butterfly flitted down in Kagome's hair shockingly close to the first. The girl jumped sharply in surprise seeing her sudden visitor and the two insects spooked and quickly took flight together.  
>They all watched in surprise as the butterflies seemed to flutter around each other as they got further and further away.<p>

Slowly Miroku voiced one more thought.  
>"Additionally... Two butterfly's flying together, represents love. ...perhaps your little friend was intent on giving you a message."<p>

Shippo looked like he had just seen a miracle. "They landed on you meaning you'll have luck, and then they flew away together meaning love. You'll be Lucky in love Kagome!"

Kagome smiled a little awkwardly and she blushed. "you think so?" came out softly.

The kit jumped in her lap looking up at her and then the retreating butterflies with relief. As though butterflies could possibly see Kagome's future events enough to say things would be okay. They all knew better.  
>Things were only going to get harder for Kagome from here on out. Sooner or later Inuyasha was going to have to leave one of the girls behind for the other and he had already tried that with Kagome at least twice. Things did not look well for her. Still Inuyasha loved her And she loved him. Thick headed as those two were, Not one of the others could bring it in themselves to give up the hope that someday they would cast aside their pride and their doubts and come together. ...Even if it came to getting them both drunk and locking them in a small room together, as Miroku was sorely tempted to do at times. He glanced at the hopeful look on Sango's face as she watched the butterflies and smiled. Perhaps Sango could assist him in this devious plan?<p>

He chuckled and sighed, rubbing his head tiredly. But that would have to wait.

"Here its late. let's go to bed."

Miroku's watch was fairly quiet that night. He sat well away from the others meditating quietly.

"...She didn't wait up for me this time." Came Inuyasha's voice from behind him.

"She didn't need to in light of where you were." Miroku replied softly.

Inuyasha stepped out from behind the tree, looking away in shame and frustration.

"How mad is she?"

"She isn't mad from what I could tell. She just seemed very... Disappointed and sad."

Inuyasha winced.

"That's even worse."

"Indeed. ...Goodnight inuyasha. I hope your little 'talk' was worth it."

The half demon said nothing else. His ears lowered in rejection and his expression was rather sad and aggravated. Miroku almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"It never is." Inuyasha muttered to himself in frustration before retreating to find a lone tree away from the group to sleep in. (Not that Miroku blamed him for wanting to avoid the women.) The monk smiled slightly at his Friends words and decided it was time to sleep. Now he just had to find sake strong enough to deck a stubborn half demon. The rest would surely be easy, or so he hoped.


End file.
